ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Cartoon Animal Town characters
Cartoon Animal Town is an American adult crossover animated television series co-created and developed by Spike Brandt, Tony Cervone and Seth MacFarlane, which premiered in 2019. The following is a list of characters from the series. Main Primary *'Mickey Mouse' - TBD *'Minnie Mouse' - TBD *'Donald Duck' - TBD *'Daisy Duck' - TBD *'Goofy Goof' - TBD *'Pluto' - TBD *'Bugs Bunny' - TBD *'Daffy Duck' - TBD *'Porky Pig' - TBD. Here, he's portrayed as a religious. *'Lola Bunny' - TBD *'Tina Russo Duck' - TBD *'Petunia Pig' - TBD *'Sylvester Pussycat' - TBD *'Tweety Bird' - TBD *'Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner' - TBD *'Laura the Cat and Dominic the Dog' - TBD. Here, they are portrayed as adoptive siblings and two of the most frecuent victims in Chucky Fox's antics. *'Brittney the Dog and Paul the Cat' - TBD. Here, they are portrayed as adoptive siblings, Laura's husband (Paul) and Dominic's wife (Brittney) and two of the most frecuent victims in Chucky Fox's antics. *'Thomas "Tom" Cat' - TBD *'Jerry Mouse' - TBD *'Spike Bulldog' - TBD *'Tyke Bulldog' - TBD *'Cooper Elledge' - TBD *'Krazy Kat' - TBD *'Ignatz Mouse' - TBD *'Ike the Cat' - TBD *'Squeaky the Mouse' - TBD *'Anthony Rabbit and Harold Hippo' - TBD *'The Rabbit Siblings' - Anthony's nephews and niece, consisting of: **'Larry Rabbit' - TBD **'Lenny Rabbit' - TBD **'Linus Rabbit' - TBD **'Lamar Rabbit' - TBD **'Lance Rabbit' - TBD **'Lindsay Rabbit' - TBD **'Lucas Rabbit' - TBD **'Logan Rabbit' - TBD **'Lagan Rabbit' - TBD **'Louis Rabbit' - TBD **'Leroy Rabbit' - TBD *'Chucky Fox' - TBD *'Chippy Chipmunk' - TBD *'Bruce Foxhound' - TBD *'Matthew Dog and Eugine Cat' - TBD *'The Acres Kids' - consisting of: **'Snuffy Dog' - TBD **'Patty Mouse' - TBD **'Rose Cat' - TBD **'Philip Cat' - TBD **'Abraham Owl' - TBD **'Juliet Rabbit' - TBD **'Puncher Hedgehog' - TBD **'Maisy Magpie' - TBD *'Sweety Woodpecker' - TBD *'Hokey Tiger and Pokey Crane' - TBD *'Snappy Cat' - TBD *'Dexter Cat' - TBD *'The Good Luck Crickets' - consisting of: **'Master Good Luck Cricket' - TBD **'Poindexter Good Luck Cricket' - TBD **'Hottie Good Luck Cricket' - TBD **'Dizzy Good Luck Cricket' - TBD **'Strongbones Good Luck Cricket' - TBD **'Grumpy Good Luck Cricket' - TBD **'Musical Good Luck Cricket' - TBD **'Handsome Good Luck Cricket' - TBD **'Chef Good Luck Cricket' - TBD **'Funny Good Luck Cricket' - TBD *'Sorcelion' - TBD *'L.O.S.E.R.S.' consisting of: **'Brainy Weasel' - TBD **'Spunky Doberman' - TBD **'Benny Bear' - TBD *'Mittens the Cat' - TBD. Here, he and his family had accidentally traveled through time from Medieval times for a vacation and they decided to stay. He don't fluents the modern day stuff. *'Princess Sally' - TBD. Here, she and her family had accidentally traveled through time from Medieval times for a vacation and they decided to stay. Like Mittens, she don't fluents the modern day stuff. *'Johnny and Lori' - TBD. Here, they and their parents had accidentally traveled through time from Medieval times for a vacation and they decided to stay. Like their parents, they don't fluent the modern day stuff. *'Dinko Dachshund' - TBD. *'Doggo Dachshund' - TBD. *'Catnip Alleycat' - TBD. Here, he's portrayed as an adult and a feline party animal. *'Miguel Mouse' - TBD. Here, he's portrayed as an adult and a rodent party animal. *'Bella Cat' - TBD. Here, she's portrayed as an adult, a feline party animal and Catnip's wife. *'Daisy Fieldmouse' - TBD. Here, she's portrayed as an adult, a rodent party animal and Miguel's wife. *'Pudgy Alligator' - TBD. *'Luna Cheetah' - TBD. *'Ken Duck' - TBD. *'Stretchy Giraffe' - TBD. *'Felix the Cat' - TBD *'Woody Woodpecker' - A hyperactive woodpecker who lives in Animaltown and has a tendency to annoy some of his neighbors and people he hates. He is originally seen as a sex-crazed pervert, not unlike Glenn Quagmire from Family Guy, but learns to control himself in later episodes. *'Winnie Woodpecker' - TBD *'Knothead and Splinter' - TBD *'George Doggie:' TBD. Here, he's portrayed as an alcoholic and a drug addict. *'Linda Doggie:' TBD. Here, she's portrayed as an alcoholic and a drug addict like her brother. *'Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner' - Here, Wile E. is portrayed as a border agent, while the Road Runner is portrayed as a Mexican trickster and people smuggler who always tries to cross the town border and regularly taunts Wile E. in the cold openings until the episode "Se Busca", where Wile E. finally captures him. *'Elmer Fudd' - a human who lives in Animaltown since ten years. He is the only human (not counting the one time human characters or the cameo ones) in the whole series and is the fall-guy of many pranks from the other characters, mainly Lamar Rabbit. *'Ivana' - TBD *'Noreen' - TBD *'Sven' - TBD *'Dudley' - TBD *'Kaabo' - TBD *'Jinx' - TBD *'Ace' - TBD *'Mary and Terry' - TBD *'Viola' - TBD *'Scarlett' - TBD *'Norden' - TBD *'The A.N.I.M.A.L.S. Agency' - consisting of: **'Secret Squirrel' - TBD **'Penny Squirrel' - TBD **'Morocco Mole' - TBD **'Larry Wolfen' - TBD **'Dana Wolfen' - TBD **'Charlie Wolfen' - TBD **'Freddy Wolfen' - TBD **'Gaby Wolfen' - TBD **'Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat' - TBD **'Filbert Fox' - TBD **'Felicia Fox' - TBD **'Felix Fox' - TBD **'Francine Fox' - TBD **'Flip Fox' - TBD **'Fiona Fox' - TBD *'The Mane Six' - consisting of: **'Twilight Sparkle '- the leader of the Mane Six. Here, she's portrayed as an egotistical person, as well as a alcoholic and drug addict. **'Rainbow Dash' - TBD **'Pinkie Pie' - TBD **'Rarity' - TBD **'Applejack' - TBD **'Fluttershy' - TBD *'Spike' - Twilight's somewhat sarcastic dragon sidekick. Here, he's portrayed as a Beavis and Butt-Head-esque character. *'Russell Ferguson' - TBD *'Mayor Sunil Nevla' - TBD * Vinnie Terrio - TBD * Pepper Clark - TBD * Minka Mark - TBD * Zoe Trent - TBD * Penny Ling - TBD * The Coyote Family - consisting of: **'Gulliver Coyote' - TBD **'Jenna Coyote' - TBD **'Jack Coyote' - TBD **'Lola Coyote' - TBD **'Edward Coyote' - TBD **'Dr. Walter Coyote' - TBD * SpongeBob SquarePants - an energetic and optimistic sponge. * Patick Star - a dim-witted yet friendly pink starfish and SpongeBob's best friend and roomate. * Gary the Snail - SpongeBob and Patrick's pet cat-like snail. * Squidward Tentacles - an arrogant and ill-tempered octopuss and the Coyotes' roomate who enjoys playing the clarinet and painting self-portraits, but hates his job as a cashier and bemoans living in-between the other main characters due to the problems they cause at him. His personality includes a short and violent temper, which has also involved numerous Moe Syzlac-esque suicide attempts. Other running jokes featuring him include being kidnapped by Yakko, Wakko and Dot, being arrested at the end of a episode's main plot or subplot, his encounters with Mr. Pickels, who does put him in humiliating situations while making him seem crazy, unsuccessfully trying to get a girlfriend, and an ambiguous ethnic origin. * Sandy Cheeks - TBD *'Swiper the Fox' - TBD. Here, he's portrayed as a burglar who frequently steals merchandise from the other characters, as well as a ex-convict. *'Ren Höek' - TBD *'Stimpy J. Cat' - TBD *'Tracey Höek' - TBD *'The Berenstain Bears' - consisting of: **'Billiam "Papa" Bear' - TBD **'Margaret "Mama" Bear' - TBD **'Brother Bear' - TBD. Here, he drinks whisky. **'Sister Bear' - TBD. Here, she drinks whisky like her brother. *'Gatopardos the Cheetah' - TBD *'Skylos the Dog' - TBD *'Gata the Cat' - TBD *'Kevin the Red-Legged Tarantula' - TBD *'K.R. the Emperor Scorpion' - TBD *'Miley the Mite' - TBD *'Tashy the Tick' - TBD *'Lazlo' - TBD *'Angel the Bald Eagle' - TBD *'Coco the Pug' - TBD *'Pain the Bat' - TBD *'Toby the Tuxedo Cat' - TBD *'Ben the Bear' - TBD *'Runny the Road Runner' - TBD *'Waynesboro' - TBD *'Orson Pig' - TBD *'Booker and Sheldon' - Orson's adoptive sons. *'Roy Rooster' - TBD. Here, he's portrayed as a Eric Cartman-esque character. *'Wade Duck' - TBD *'Bo Sheep' - TBD *'Lanolin Sheep' - TBD. Here, she is one of the most frecuent victims in Chucky Fox's antics. *'Cow' - TBD. Here, she is a adult who wants Chicken to give a kiss. *'Chicken' - TBD. Here, he's portrayed as a rude adult who wants to get rid of Cow. *'Mr. Goat' - a crazy goat who commonly annoys most characters with his various disguises. *'The Muskart Squad' consisting of: **'Muskus' - TBD. **'Trini' - TBD. **'Mali' - TBD. **'Marie' - TBD. **'Marshall' - TBD. **'Maximus' - TBD. **'Madora' - TBD. **'Mimsy' - TBD. **'Victor' - TBD. *'Rocky the Flying Squirrel' - TBD *'Bullwinkle J. Moose' - TBD *'Matthew Deer' - TBD *'Drono' - TBD *'Alexis Llama' - TBD *'Frank Crow' - TBD *'Violet Deer' - TBD *'Sneezly and Breezly' - TBD *'Auggie Doggie and Doggie Daddy' - TBD *'Itchy Mouse' - TBD. Here, he appears with a mixture of his personality and Peter Griffin's personality. *'Scratchy Cat' - TBD. Here, he appears with a Kenny McCormick-style role, dying in nearly every episode before returning in the next with little-to-no definitive explanation given. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *'Mr. Eugene Krabs' - The money-obsessed owner of both the Ark Departments (where most of the main characters live on) and the restaurant The Krusty Krab. * Sheldon Plankton - a small planktonic copepod and the self-proclaimed archenemy of Mr. Krabs. He is a skilled inventor and possesses a Napoleon complex due to his short stature. He usually tries to steal either Mr. Krabs' secret recipe for Krabby Patties or the deed for the Ark Departments' ownership, but failling. * Ed Wolf - TBD *'Officer Bull Pupp' - a police officer bulldog who is mainly seen arresting either Swiper, Ren, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Ed Wolf and/or Ignatz for every crime they commit in a episode. *'Officer Twinkle' - a police officer german shepard who is mainly seen arresting the Muskrat Squad. *'Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow' - two police officer fox and crow who appear when Officer Pupp is the focus in a subplot. Secondary *'Tommy the Opossum' - TBD *'Mr. Badger' - TBD *'Mr. Raccoon' - a brown raccoon who is the teacher of Animaltown Driving School. *'Mr. Pickles' - a demonic Border Collie who kills, mutilates and rapes his countless victims. Here, he is mainly seen regularly harassing/tormenting Squidward (who always refers him just as "Evil Dog"). Despite torturing Squidward, Mr. Pickles does care about him, as an example in in the last half of the episode "Bo and Lanolin's Accidental Time Travel", when Squidward was locked up in the mental asylum after attacking Otto and Coco (as a result of one of his encounters with Mr. Pickles), Mr. Pickles did everything he can to get him out, although knowing Mr. Pickles, it's most likely the only reason he did it was just so he could be able to torment him again. For much of the series, most characters (mainly Mr. Krabs) believed Mr. Pickles was just a figment of Squidward's imagination until the episode "Fault of a Plankton", where he finally catches him and reveals him to everybody in the Ark Depataments. **'The Three Steves' - Mr. Pickles' pet gimps. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Supporting Primary * Secondary * Cameos *'Mordecai' - TBD *'Rigby' - TBD *'I.M. Weasel' - TBD. *'Mr. Kat and Screwy Wolf' - TBD. Here, they are portrayed as a Kang and Kodos-esque duo, being seen in their space ship, watching the episode's events and laughing maniacally at the Earthlings' suffering. *'Azrael and Morty' - Gargamel's pet cat and vulture from The Smurfs. Here, they presumably watch the show from Gargamel's house, usually commentting on a scene. They are also the "hosts" of the most of the show's specials. *'Sticky Joe' - a hobo human from several episodes of Teen Titans Go!. He appears mainly eihter stealing food or being locked in a cell by Officer Pupp. He is the only recurring cameo human character. *'Deirdre the Cat' - TBD. *'Jacob the Dingo' - TBD. *'Alex the Fox' - TBD. *'Scoops the Otter' - TBD. * * * * * * * * * * * *